Finding the really king of Crystel Tokyo
by NerissaRiniRayeMakoto
Summary: The same old story Senshis betray Sailor Crystal aka Sailor Moon. The outers and her go to the gundam world to find the really king of Crystal Tokyo.
1. The Tragic Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon:( but I own my name, Sailor Crystal, and the Sailor Knights and I own Lady Sand Rock. If I did own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon I wouldn't be writing this fan fic.I would be out with the Gundam Pilots and I would be Sailor Moon:).Sorry everyone Usagi, Mako, and Hotaru aren't in the story. There will be Author Comments by the fames Mrs. Serenity Yuy and the GW and SM are helping with the comments.  
  
{A: the words in the * is the English translation of the words}  
The Tragic Night  
  
Jennifer was in the park when she saw her koibito *boyfriend* with his hands around her best friend Ami waist. Mamoru was kissing Ami and when Jennifer saw that she started to cry. At that moment Ami heard someone crying when the two of them turned around Mamoru and Ami saw Jennifer running off with tires in her dark blue eyes. When Mamoru and Ami seen that they hart Jennifer and at that the two ran after Jennifer. When Jennifer was running she bumps into Haruka, Rei and Minako. "Jennifer what's wrong?" asked Haruka before Jennifer could answer Ami and Mamoru came up. When Ami and Mamoru came up to Jennifer and the other girls Jennifer's emotions changed from sad to mad Jennifer walked up to Mamoru and smacked him across the face. "Jennifer so you found out about Mamoru and Ami am I right." asked Rei. At that secant Jennifer know that Minako, Haruka and Rei know and didn't tell her. Jennifer study up turned to the four girls and her ex-koibito and said "Ami and Mamoru I can't believe you would do this to me. Minako, Haruka, and Rei you three know about this and you didn't tell me. I hope you guys have good insurants because I'm going to tell the outer scouts about this." At that Jennifer told the outers and Missy went over and beat the hell out of the inner scouts and Mamoru and then Missy, Elizabeth, Michiru, Setsuna and Jennifer go to the gundam damnation. 


	2. First Day At Peaceraft Acadamy

The Couples are  
Jennifer and Quatre 22  
Setsuna and Heero 21  
Elizabeth and Trowa 21  
Michiru and Wufei 21  
Hotaru and Duo 21  
  
First day at Peaceraft Academy   
  
It was Friday when Jennifer and her friends Elizabeth, Michiru, Missy, and Setsuna who are also now as her guards stood outside of the Peaceraft Academy. They were walking in to the office of Miss Relena to see if they can get a dorm together. When five onokos *boys* came in they noticed the girls.   
The first one had long lavender hair with bangs hanging over her dark blue eyes. Jennifer was wearing a purple vest, white dress shirt, tan skirt and black high heels. The girl next to Jennifer had long light brown hair with a green clip and bangs hanging over her green eyes. Elizabeth was wearing a dark green sweatshirt, pale blue jean skirt and white tennis shoes. The one next to Elizabeth had aquamarine shoulder length hair with a blue bow, aquamarine eyes. Michiur was wearing a blue sweatshirt, white karate pants, and black slippre like shoes . The one next to Michiur had shoulder length black hair with bangs hanging over her purple eyes. Missy was wearing a black jacket with a white turtleneck underneath, a black skirt, and black combat boots. The last one had long greenish black hair with bangs hanging over her dark red eyes. Setsuna was wearing a green sweatshirt, a black skirt, and black high heels.   
Miss Relena heard the door close and looked up. The girls turned around to see five boys. The first one had sandy blond hair with bangs hanging over his light blue eyes. Quatre was wearing a purple vest, white dress shirt, tan pants, and black dress shoes. The one next to Quatre had black hair with a little ponytail at the bass of his neck.  
***************************************************  
Serenity: Oh my god Quatre looks so hot in that outfit.  
Quatre blushes.  
Elizabeth: Serenity stop flirting with Quatre and write.  
Serenity: Your no fun Elizabeth. Ok back to the story   
***************************************************  
Wufei was wearing a blue tank top, white karate pants, and slipper like shoes. The one next to Wufei had brown hair with long bangs covering one of his green eyes. Trowa was wearing a dark green turtleneck, pale blue jean pants, and white tennis shoes. The one next to Trowa had light brown hair in a long braid with bangs hanging over his cobalt blue eye. Duo was wearing a black jumpsuit a white turtleneck underneath, and black combat boots. The last one had dark brown hair with bangs hanging over his blue eyes. Heero was wearing a green tank top , black spandexes pants, and tan tennis shoes. "Sorry Miss. Relena we didn't know you were talking to people. We'll come back later". As the boys were turning to go befor they left Relena told them to stay. She needed to talk to all of them. Jennifer was the first one to say "I'm sorry we didn't introduce our self's My name is Jennifer these are my friends Elizabeth, Michiru, Missy, and Setsuna and you boys are who?" " "Sorry my name is Quatre these are my friends Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei".   
After the greetings were over Relena gave them their dorm rooms and partners were Jennifer and Quatre in room 16 ,Elizabeth and Trowa in room18, Michiru and Wufei in room 20, Missy and Duo in room 23 and Setsuna and Heero in room 25.   
After getting their room numbers they all went to their rooms. All of them unpacked and got settled. They meet out in the schoolyard where Elizabeth and Wufei were sparing. Michiru and Trowa were playing their violin and flute. Setsuna and Heero were talking.  
***************************************************  
Serenity: I think Setsuna as a crush on Heero.  
Setsuna: I don't have a crush on Heero.  
Serenity: Hai *yes* you do Setsuna.  
Setsuna: Do not!  
Serenity: Do to!  
Suddenly Heero shots at the to girls  
Heero: Serenity will you live Setsuna along and get back to the story.  
Serenity: All right.  
***************************************************  
Missy and Duo were spying on them, As Quatre was reading, Jennifer laid her head on Quatre's lap listening to him read. Unbeknownst to Quatre and Jennifer the others stopped what they were doing and were looking at Quatre and Jennifer. With the book in one hand the other hand stroking Jennifer's long lavender hair. Elizabeth said to Missy, Michiru, and Setsuna " I think our princess found a new prince" and the other three girls nodded in agreement. At that Heero turned to Trowa, Duo, and Wufei and said "I think our good friend Quatre is in love" and the other three onokos nodded in agreement. 


	3. First Date And New Enemy

First date and New enemy  
  
When Elizabeth , Michiru, Missy, and Setsuna along with Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei came up to Quatre and Jennifer. They found both of them were sleeping Heero walked over to wake Quatre up. When Quatre woke up he noticed Jennifer was sleeping and so he picked her up and walked back to their dorm room the others looked at each other and went their separate ways. The girls went to the mall and the onokos went to find Quatre.   
In the dorm room Quatre put Jennifer to bed and walked out of her room and then heard knocking one the dorm door. When he opened the door he saw his four friends. Quatre let them in and closed the door and told them to be quiet because tenshi (angel) is sleeping . Duo was the first one to say something, "Tenshi that name suits her. By the way Quatre Jennifer and you looked so cute sleeping." Quatre was now blushing from what Duo said and all the onokos noticed it too. Wufei said something that surprised his friends. "How about we take the girls out tonight and get to know our roommates better?" Surprised by it, they all nodded in a agreement.   
At the mall Missy, Elizabeth , Michiur, and Setsuna were shopping and talking about Quatre and their princess. "You guys didn't Jennifer look so cute sleeping on Quatre's lap" ask Michiur the others nodded their heads and then continued shopping. After a day of shopping they went back to their dorms to put their stuff away and go check on Jennifer.  
When they got to their dorms they were confronted by their roommates.   
At Michiur and Wufei's dorm. Wufei walked up to Michiur but doing so Wufei was blushing and ask "Michiur -chan I was wondering would you like to see a movie with me and then we canget a it to eat?" After Wufei said the nickname Michiur blushed smiled and said " I would love to Fei-chan" . After Michiur said the nickname Wufei blushed more.   
  
At Elizabeth and Trowa's dorm. Trowa walked up to Elizabeth and asked "Elizabeth -chan I was wondering would you like to go out to a play and after wards go out to dinner with Quatre, Usagi and I ?" After Trowa said the nickname Elizabeth blushed smiled and said " I would love to Trowa-chan" . After Elizabethsaid the nickname Trowa blushed more.  
  
At Missy and Duo's dorm. Duo walked up to Missy and put a arm around her waist and was about to ask her out when Missy said " I would love to Duo-chan." After Missy said the nickname Duo blushed and wondered how Missy knew. Missy turned to face Duo and said " I could tell you wanted to ask me out. When I looked in to your eyes that's how I knew." After a while Missy got an idea" Hey Duo-chan how about we go spy on Setsuna and Heero." Duo smiled and said " Ok Missy-chan." After Duo said the nickname Missy blushed.  
In the hallway Missy and Duo sow everyone except Quatre and Jennifer all the others were spying on Setsuna and Heero and the two went to join them.  
At Setsuna and Heero's dorm. Heero walked over to Setsuna and whispered in to Setsuna's ear what he wanted to ask her. At that moment Setsuna blushed. Setsuna whispered her answer to him and it was Heero who blushed. They were whispering because they know that the others were spying on them.  
At Jennifer and Quatre's dorm. Jennifer woke up and walked into the living room to find Quatre sitting on the couch. Quatre looked up to see "His tenshi" looking down at him. Quatre stood up and walked around the couch to sand in front of her " Tenshi I was wondering if you would like to go see a play with Michiur, Trowa and myself and after words go out to dinner. After Quatre was done talking he saw Jennifer blushed right after Quatre said the nickname. Jennifer smiled and said "I would love to Quatre-chan" After Jennifer said the nickname Quatre blushed. All of a sudden orange smoke filled the room. When it was gone in it's place stood Minako. Minako was wearing a all gold senshi outfit and said " It's nice to see you Jennifer and who do we have here your new koibito?" Jennifer noticed the bracelets on Minako's wrists Jennifer asked " Nani *what* is the meaning of this Minako?" Minako looked at her wrists and said " Oh this I'm the new Sailor Galixia." At that Minako disappeared. Quatre asked " Who was that tenshi?" At the new nickname Jennifer blushed bright red. Jennifer couldn't talk for a wile Jennifer finally told Quatre-chan who the girl was " That's one of my friends."  
***************************************************  
Minako: Serenity Doushite *why* in the hell did you make me evil for?  
Serenity: You're not the only one evil ya know all the inners are evil too.  
Inners: Nani!  
Wufei: Serenity, you baka, get back to writing the story.  
Suddenly Quatre took out his little pink gun.  
Quatre: You leave my sexy little author alone! Or Omae o koruso! *I will kill you*  
Serenity blushes and the falls to the floor.  
Trowa: Seen the sweet author is out cold. Back to the story.   
***************************************************  
Jennifer went over to "her Quatre" and said " We better get ready after they got ready they went out on their first of mean dates.  
The next day Jennifer want to talk to her guards " Hime what's wrong" asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth forgot that the boys were with them when they said princess. " Elizabeth honey why did you call Jennifer hime *princess*?" asked Trowa. Elizabeth got hit by Michiru did you forgot that the onokos were with us. Elizabeth turned around to see that Michiru was right. Jennifer decided to tell the boys everything after Jennifer was done with the story. " So you girls are telling us that you are the himes of the Moon, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto and on top that you girls the sailor senshis *scouts* are we right" all the onokos asked their girlfriends the girls nodded their heads. The onokos went over to their roommates and put a arms around their girlfriends waists and said" We don't care what you girls are but all we care is that you girls are safe and to do that we'll protect you for now on". Tenshi maybe you should tell them what happened last night" said Quatre. All three girls knew or now knew that their hime was in love because she let Quatre call her tenshi. Jennifer told them about Minako and what she said to her at that Jennifer broke down and was now crying into her lovers chest. Suddenly Ami and Haruka walked over to the group both of them said "Hi Elizabeth , Michiru, Missy, Setsuna, and are dear hime." Jennifer turned around to see Haruka and Ami to her relief they didn't have the bracelets on their wrists. Jennifer relief didn't last when Ami said "Haruka isn't that the onoko Minako saw Jennifer with last night?" Haruka turned to Ami and said "Yes your right Ami he is."  
Haruka told Jennifer and the others senshis that the rest of the inners and Mamoru have transferred to Peaceraft Academy too. "See you girls around jana *bye*." At that Haruka and Ami both left. After what Haruka and Ami said Jennifer started to cry again but this time even harder Quatre was comforting his now crying girlfriend. Quatre suggested the Jennifer should go back to the dorm and the others agreed with Trowa so he took his lover back to their dorm.  
***************************************************  
Setsuna: Hay everyone come here!  
All except Serenity and Quatre came.  
All: What is it Setsuna?  
Setsuna: Read this.  
Everyone reads chapter 3. After reading they ran into the room to see Serenity and Quatre making out.  
All: Serenity nani is the meaning of this!  
Serenity: Oh, so you guys read chapter 3 didn't you?  
All: Hai !  
Quatre: I don't mind as long as I'm with my sexy little author. Has a evil smile on his face.  
Serenity blushes  
Serenity: Well this is my story and I control what you do and who you go out with. Has a evil smile on her face.  
All: We'er in for it.  
***************************************************  
The next day at school everyone had found out that Heero and Setsuna are koibito and girlfriend, Duo and Missy are koibito and girlfriend, Quatre and Jennifer are koibito and girlfriend, Wufei and Michiur are koibito and girlfriend, and Trowa and Elizabeth are koibito and girlfriend. When Jennifer was going to meet her lover so they can go to their first class. Jennifer bumped into someone when she looked up she saw Rei. "Hi Jennifer how are you doing" ask Rei. Jennifer said she was ding fine. 


	4. First Fight

First Fight  
"So Jennifer were is your new koibito that Minako told us about?" asked Rei. Jennifer was about to answer when she heard Quatre calling for her " I'm sorry I can't stay and talk I have to get to class jana Rei" and with that Jennifer ran down the hall towards Quatre.   
Dearing class the teacher said, "Class we have six new students will you guys come in as they walked in Elizabeth, Michiur, Missy and Setsuna a long with the five gundam pilots got out of their seats and stood in front of Jennifer. At that the sensei *teacher* told them to go back and sit down but they didn't, so the sensei changed sets so Quatre and the others can be by Jennifer. "Now that's settled you please state your names for the class" asked the sensei they all nodded their heads and started " I'm Rei, Minako, Haruka, Ami, and Mamoru. " Now that's done will you go take a seat in back of Heero, Jennifer, Trowa, Missy, and Wufei" said the sensei the turned back to the boarded.  
**********************************************************************  
Mamoru and Haruka: Serenity what is with you in between Heero and Quatre?  
Serenity: Well for protection and Mamoru keep your hands off me. Before I have little pilot of Sand Rock shoot you.  
Mamoru looks behind him and sees Quatre has his little pink gun out.  
Rei: Serenity I'll keep Mamoru away if you call Quatre off.  
Serenity: Ok. Quatre can you rub my shoulders.  
Quatre walks over and rubs Serenity's shoulders.   
Duo: That was interesting. Serenity stop flirting with Quatre.  
Serenity: Ok braided baka. Now back to the fic.  
**********************************************************************  
It was lunch time in the trundle started when Jennifer was waiting for her koibito and friends. Mamoru and Rei came up to Jennifer and when she turned around she saw them and took a step back and bumped into Minako. "Well look what we have here well hello Jennifer-chan/Tenshi" all three said to Jennifer. Jennifer started to walk away when Mamoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "What in hell do you traitors wont" asked Jennifer. As Mamoru was about to kiss her. Thats when they all heard a gun shoot and looked up to be hit by Sailor Neptune attack and behind her were the others. Jennifer broke free and ran to Quatre "Tenshi are you ok?" asked Quatre. Jennifer nodded to say yes she was fine. When Mamoru sow Jennifer with some other guy he was mad as all hell "Jennifer who is that onoko?" demanded Mamoru Jennifer smiled and write something down on a pace of paper and handed to Mamoru and he read it. **********************************************************************  
Ami: Serenity why did you hand Mamoru a note?  
When Ami didn't get a answer. All of them turned around to see Serenity making out with Quatre.  
Haruka: Serenity!  
Serenity: What. You want to join?  
Ami: Serenity why did you hand Mamoru a note?  
Serenity: I didn't feel like talking to him.  
All: Oh.  
**********************************************************************  
Dear baka Mamoru  
For you info this is my koibito Quatre and you were never my koibito and if you try anything you would be sorry you were born. By the way don't call me tenshi.  
Jennifer  
After reading the note Mamoru whispered something to Rei after he was done Rei turned and blasted a student with the bands she got from Minako to see if he had a really star seed but he did and in turn he got turned in to a moister. Jennifer transformed in to Sailor Crystal and so did the others now stud the four outer senshis and Sailor Crystal. Sailor Crystal asked the outer to take care of the moister and she will join them in a mint then Sailor Crystal walked over the gundam pilot "Can you guys closed your eyes?" they nodded their hands and closed their eyes open their hands. After puting the crystals in their hands Sailor Crystal told them to open their eyes and when they did she handed them a crystal that matched the outer scouts and Quatre's matched Sailor Crystal. Sailor Crystal told them to hold them in the air and say " Heero you call out Pluto Knight Power, Duo you call out Saturn Knight Power, Quatre you call out Universal Knight Power, Wufei you call out Neptune Knight Power, and Trowa you call out Jupiter Knight Power." yelled Crystal at that they all called out " Pluto Night Power, Saturn Knight Power, Universal Knight Power, Neptune Knight Power, Jupiter Knight Power." All of a sudden the boys were wearing spandex outfits Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei had the same planet symbols as the outer scouts and Quatre had a nine pointed star. **********************************************************************  
G.P.: Serenity, what's with you putting us in spandex outfits?  
Serenity: It's my story and I think you guys look hot in spandex.  
G.P. blush.  
**********************************************************************  
After they transformed with Sailor Crystal they went to help the outers all of a sudden the outers hear " Pluto Deadly Strike, Saturn Silent Scythe Strike, Neptune Deep Arrow Strike, Jupiter Thunder Arrow Strike. Now you two "Right" both Sailor Crystal and the Universal Knight said at the same time " Universal Crystal Healing Activation at that the student returned to normal. We'll be back jana then Rei, Mamour, and Minako left. 


	5. Who And What Are The Sailor Kights

Who and What are the Sailor Kinghts  
  
At Ami and Rei's dorm. Minako was having a meeting and Ami was the first one to say " So girls what do you think about Jennifer-chan's new koibito?" At that Mamour came in and put a arms around Ami's waist Ami told them "We have to get the ginzuishou *silver crystal* from Jennifer the star seeds from the outers and the Sailor knights. By the way I never heard of the Sailor Knights" Meanwhile at Setsuna and Heero's dorm. The outers Sailor Crystal and the Sailor Knights detransformed and at that time Elizabeth asked "Jennifer what took you so long and also I never heard of the Sailor Knights?" Quatre walked over to his sweet heart and put is arms around her waist. Jennifer leaned into Quatre and said " Well Elizabeth to your first question I had to awaken the Sailor Knights . For the second question the Sailor Knights are the guardians and koibitos *boyfriends* to the outer princess and to the moon princess." Wufei was the second one to ask " What does that have to do with us?" Jennifer cleared her throat and said still in Quatre's arms "Well you five are the Sailor Knights.  
***************************************************  
Ami: Serenity, why did you put Sailor Knights in?  
Serenity: My story.  
Quatre does what nobody thought he would do. Quatre picks Serenity up sits down in her chair and then puts Serenity on his lap.  
Heero: Quatre leave the author alone!  
Serenity: Heero leave Quatre alone or I will tell Setsuna you like her.  
Heero shuts up.   
***************************************************  
Quatre is the knight from the moon and Princess Jennifer's lover, Heero is the knight from Pluto and Princess Setsuna's lover, Trowa is the knight from Jupiter and Princess Elizabeth's lover, Wufei is the knight from Neptune and Princess Michiru's lover, and Duo is the knight from Saturn and Princess Missy's lover." Unknown to Jennifer and the others Haruka was outside the door and heard what Jennifer said and ran to tell the others. After Haruka left Jennifer and the others heard a scream and transformed and ran outside. Outside Jennifer, Hotaru, Elizabeth, Michiru, and Setsuna along with Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero saw a student get turned into a monster. All of a sudden Ami and monster heard "Hold it right there!" Ami and the monster turned around and ask "Who in the hell are you people" The figures all walked out of the shadows. The first two stepped up and stood back to back. The sun was shining and the monster could tell the two who stepped up one was a female with long light brown and wear a white bodysuit with a green skirt, with a pink bow on the front of her chest and the same color bow on the back , long white gloves with green band at the top of the gloves, had a golden tiara with a green gem in the middle and green ankle high heels boots. Her male partner had light brown hair with bangs hanging over his one eye and wear a white top, green pants, and green combat boots. The two of them said together "We are the protectors of Jupiter I'm Sailor Jupiter and I'm the Jupiter Knight.   
The next two stepped up and stood back to back. The sun was shining and the monster could also tell the two who stepped up one was a female had shoulder length aquamarine hair and wear a white bodysuit with a dark green skirt, with a dark blue bow on the front of her chest and the same color bow on the back , short white gloves with dark green band at the top of the gloves, had a golden tiara with a dark green gem in the middle and dark green high heels. Her male partner had slik black hair that was in a little ponytail at yhe bass of his neck and wear a white top, dark green pants, and dark green combat boots. The two of them said together" We are the champions of Neptune I'm Sailor Neptune and I'm the Neptune Knight.   
The third pair stepped up and stood side by side and they both had staffs .The sun was shining and the monster could tell the two who stepped up one was a female had long greenish black hair and wearing a white bodysuit with a black skirt, with a morrown bow on the front of her chest and the same color bow on the back , long white gloves with black bands at the top of the gloves, had a golden tiara with a dark red gem in the middle and black high heels boots. Her male partner had dark brown hair with bangs hanging over his eyes and wear a white top, black pants, and black combat boots. The two of them said together "We are the keepers of time I'm Sailor Pluto and I'm the Pluto Knight.  
The fourth pair stepped up and stood the male had his left arm around his female partner and the male had a scythe in his right hand and his female partner had a glave in her left hand. The sun was shining and the monster could tell the two who stepped up one was a female had shoulder length black hair with bangs hanging over her eyes and wear a white bodysuit with a purple skirt, with a dark red bow on the front of her chest and the same color bow on the back , long white gloves with purple bands at the top of the gloves, had a golden tiara with a purple gem in the middle and light purple high heel boots. Her male partner had long light brown hair in a long braid with bangs hanging over his eyes and wear a white top, purple pants, and purple combat boots.( For those who love Duo. I love him too but I had to make his outfit like Sailor Saturn)   
The two of them said together " We are the dealers of death I'm Sailor Saturn and I'm the Saturn Knight.   
The fifth pair stepped up and stood but this pair the male had both arm around his female partner his female partner had a staff with the ginzuishou on top with wings on the side of the crystal in her right hand. The sun was shining and the monster could tell the two who stepped up one was a female had shoulder long lavender hair with bangs hanging over her eyes and wear a white bodysuit with a white skirt, with a star in the middle of her chest with wings on the side of the star and the same tip that was on her chest but the star is on her waist with strips of color ribbon, had a star in the middle of her forehead and white high heels with wings on the side. Her male partner had sandy blond hair with bangs hanging his eyes and wear a white top, white pants, and white combat boots. The two of them said together " We are the dealers of love and justice and were here to stop you! I'm the pretty sailor solider Sailor Crystal and I'm the Universal Knight and on behalf of the moon we will punish you!"   
Ami turned to face the group but all of a sudden Mamour appeared and told his girlfriend to kill everyone but Sailor Crystal. So Ami told the monster to kill everyone but Sailor Crystal. But before the monster attack Sailor Crystal along with her lover held up the staff and both said at the same time" Universal Crystal Healing Activations!" At that the student returned to normal. After the monster was gone Ami and Mamour disappeared when the two were gone they all detransformed and went to their next class. 


End file.
